In upright-type warewash machines two basic models are provided, namely a slide thru configuration for mounting along a wall or a right angle configuration for mounting in a corner. In upright-units using a wrap-around hood unit either three sides of the wash area are opened when the hood is raised, enabling the unit to be mounted either against a wall or in a corner. However, when mounted against a wall raising of the hood exposed the operator to undesired overspray and when mounted in a corner raising of the hood exposed the wall to undesired overspray. In corner installations it is known to mount a wall panel against the wall in attempt to protect the wall. However, overspray can still drip down to lower parts of the wall or onto the floor, and the problem of operators getting wet still remains an issue in installations along a wall. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a warewash machine system using a wrap-around hood in which overspray through an essentially unused side of the machine can be effectively reduced or eliminated.
Warewash machines may also include overhead wash arms or rinse arms that tend to leak water in a manner that such water does not impinge on wares within the wash area. It would be desirable to provide a system for directing such leakage water onto wares.